The Defeated Hero
by Lekki
Summary: Out of the ashes of the victory of Link rise a new hero, a girl from Tellius with violet eyes.
1. Prologue and the BEGINNING!

_Spoiler alert for those of you who haven't gotten far enough in Twilight Princess to know who the twilight princess_ is_! _

_OH yes. Bear with me, this is my first fan fiction, so I have not perfected everything yet. You can feel free to love it anyways!_

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? I mean we all know that I own nothing...except Eva!

Eva: Wait, you own me? This is an issue!

Me: Yep. Can we discuss this later? All my fans are dying to read (hahaha...)

* * *

Battle-weary though he was, Link raised his blue-clad arms to accept the strange offering from the now dead monster. The headdress-like object was dark gray, almost black, and seemed to pulse with some unknown magic. Link shuddered on catching it, because the dark object felt alien to his touch, not from the world of light. As if agreeing with his thoughts, Midna flew from his shadow.

"There it is! The last Fused Shadow...I'll just take that, thanks!" exclaimed the twili, grabbing it out of his arms with her bright orange hair. Link jumped a little, startled. Couldn't he at least hold on to it for himself? Look at all the work he had done for it. Didn't Midna trust him?

"Now, don't resent me for all I've put you though. I NEED this thing!"

How could she tell? Maybe it was the fact that he was glaring at her. Not that being mad ever had any effect on Midna, it just usually made her more gleeful...and then, she usually made it harder for him. Midna was so irritating! Why did he put up with her?

"Besides, we have to do something about that jerk Zant, who thinks he is the King of the Shadows. Ha! His power is a false one. I'll prove it using these." she smiled, showing her fang.

Oh yeah...to save Hyrule. Sometimes he sincerely wished she would just shut up though.

"So...I've done everything I needed to. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place with me..." floating away from him by a few paces, she conjured a portal and threw it on the ground, "Well? Shall we go?"

Link realized that he needed to focus on what was important. Hyrule, and the world of light, was in danger, and he and Midna were the only two who could save it. He nodded at Midna and stepped up to the portal.

Link turned to leave the Lanayru Spirit Spring, after glancing at the placid pool that the cave encircled. When he looked up however, he found his way blocked by a tall, masked figure garbed in black robes. The young hero gasped. This could only be Zant. Before he could begin to fight, though, before he could even think what to do, Lanayru burst from the water, flaring white streams of light. _She_ was prepared.

But it seemed that Link was going to be denied this ally, for within seconds, Zant had thrown the spirit into the wall with a burst of energy, shifting the province back into Twilight. Link morphed also, into his wolf form, unable to stay human in the unforgiving half light. Midna, no longer able to hide in his shadow, appeared beside him, momentarily confused.

"Zant!" No longer perplexed, but angry, Midna flew up and summoned the fused shadows, casting them at the false king with the power of her will. They did no good. He merely tossed the timeworn objects aside and laughed.

"Midna, did you really think that such an ancient and withered magic could beat me? You foolish turncoat! Quit defying your king at once!" by the end of his statement, the twili was growing incensed.

"My KING? HA! Why should I pay fealty to one who abuses the magic of our tribe in such a way?"

"Are you implying that my power is our old magic? Now _that_ is a joke!" Throwing his resister to the ground by sheer force of..well, magic, the masked figure continued, "This power is granted to me by My Lord and you WILL respect it. Or you shall be terminated."

Conjuring a ball of red twilight fire, Zant was interupted by Link who had suddenly woken and realized that Midna was in danger. He lept straight at the threat, succeeding only in shattering the firey orb before sinking to the ground.

His companion lept over to him, somehow knowing that Link was hurt. She bent over the blue eyed beast, trying to comfort him, whispering "Link, Link. Wake up. You'll be alright. Link, wake up. We have to save Hyrule. Link, sweet Link, wake up." While the supposedly vanquished magic sank as a crystal into the Hylian's forehead.

The tall black twili did not allow Midna much time to care for the wolf, sweeping her up into his arms,

"My dear Midna, do not forget. That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people. No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more then a shadow in their world. You can_not_ consort with their kind! But, oh, if we could make their world ours, light and darkness would meet at last. Our tribe would take our land back, and sweet darkness would blot out this harsh light. And that, my sweet Midna, is why-" pausing, Zant opened his mask, revealing his foul mouth,"-I need you..."

Wrenching herself from his grip, the diminitive imp sprung to the ground in open rebellion.

In cold fury, the mad ruler whispered, "So be it. I will return you to the light world you so covet."

Raising his arm, he catapulted Midna through the air so that she was suspended directly over the spring. Calling the light spirit, the depraved monarch smiled. Lanayru burst from the water, passing through Midna, mortally injuring her. The twili screamed a cry that one only usually only hears on battlefields, one of anguish and fear, and fustration. She fell onto a ledge, and lay there, seemingly sleeping. The blinding white snake turned, ready to fight the twilight once again, but Zant had already gotten rid of Link, and vanished himself.

Lanayru howled in her high, musical voice, vowing to do whatever it took to keep the world one of light, no matter what it took. She would guard Midna, for now, until one came who could help, if such a one ever did...

* * *

Chapter 1: Eva

In a village in northern Tellius, the usual nighttime peace was disturbed. No frogs croaked tonight, and fireflies were nowhere to be seen. Instead, flames wreathed the houses, and in every empty space, villagers clashed with the sickly green creatures known to most as bulbins. In one of the houses at the edge of the village that had just caught, a green-haired girl lived with her parents,

Eva sat Something wasn't right, something was different.It was night, so why was there so much noise and brightness? Yelling, screaming, was that clanging? The light was all wrong, it wasn't warm and golden, like it was in the day, or soft and white, as it was in the night. No, this light was red, orange, yellow, and the light was _dancing_!

Heat pressed down on the girl from all sides, beating her with invisible arms. Thick waves wisped in smoky curls around her bed, masking the dancing waves of light with its inky blackness. This was wrong. She struggled to think

But then, a _thing _burst into her room. It was green, short, and ugly, wearing a coarse brown cap and tunic...and carrying a bow? That was it. The girl leapt out of bed and reached for her wooden practice sword. The elders had grumbled at a female learning the fighting arts, but she was glad of her training now.

She could feel the excitement of a fight running through her veins, lending her alertness and a clear mind. She snuckover to the side of the lumpy creature and swung her sword in, going for the least protected part of his body-his side. He didn't seem to realize that she was there until the sword bit his flesh. Then, he made a high pitched growling noise and swung his strung bow toward her, cutting her arm with the tip of the arrow . He would pay for that. She brought her arm up and hit his head. While he was distracted with that, she sliced him again, ending his existence.

"Ev?"

Eva scowled. She disliked that nickname, but her doting father insisted on keeping her a little girl-both by her name, and by forbidding her to learn sword fighting.

"Ev! Are you alright? The house is burning; we've got to get out!"

"I'm fine, father, but this dolt isn't."

"Ev, what-"

Eva's father stood in the doorway of her room, looking down at the Bulbinsprawled on the floor.

"I…"

"Yes, father?"

"I guess those sword lessons were a good idea after all, huh Ev?"

"They were."

Eva's father looked at her gravely. He couldn't believe that his little girl-_his_violet eyed imp-had grown up. She was a young woman now, almost as tall as him. Her dark green hair blended with the wood of the walls, so that she seemed half-there. But she was there, and she wasn't his beloved little Ev anymore. No, she was a lady and deserved her proper name. Eva. She still had much to learn, but she was ready for it, and she would learn well.

"Eva, let's find your mother. We have to get out of the house."

Eva started. Her father had used her real name? Eva? Even thought this was what she had longed for, it sounded strange coming from her father.

"Eva? Come."

She nodded and grabbed her pack, from beside her bed, the one she kept ready always. It was time to leave. She felt that this was not simply leaving her home, but her old life behind, and starting the life which she was meant to lead. Following her father out of the house, Eva wondered what was to come.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_You may notice that the beginning is mostly taken from the fight with Zant in the Lanayru spirit spring, often directly quoting the characters. Thank you Nintendo, blah blah, that was their idea, not mine. Credit given. But it is pretty much mine...I alter words and add background so you know what each character feels "and stuff."_

_I know it is short, but it shall get better, oh yes. So long as you review! I am told to beware of those who only favorite or alert but never reveiw! So, don't. R&R, my lovlies!_


	2. The Drunkard

Note: I am revising this chapter right now, so bear with me!

_Hello again! Sorry this update took so long for all of you that are hanging on every word...hahaha! Seriously, thanks to my beta reader for suggesting some fantasic ideas that I used! Now...go READ! and REVEIW! Please..._

Chapter Two: The Drunkard

Eva sat with her father under the shelter of a large redwood tree, struggling to control her emotions. They had found her mother. She had been near a group of children who were no longer alive, lying protectively in front of them, as if she had been trying to save them. The Bulbins seemed to take particular pleasure in torturing children, and Elaine had attemped to stop their cruelty-paying the ultimate price. Her life. Those filty creatures had taken everything from Eva; her home, many of her friends and little cousins, the rapport between her and her father, and...the life, the companionship, the love of her mother. They would get retribution for this, and she would deliver it personally. glancing at her father, she saw how utterly helpless he looked. Shaking her forest green hair, the girl sighed. She knew what he was feeling.

The mayor was walking up the hill towards the highest point in town. Maybe he would organize a group to repay the Bulbins-it was the sensible thing to do. As Bek started to speak, Eva nodded and smiled with satisfaction. She would join this band, and fight for the spirit of her mother.

"All those with fighting capability, meet me at the edge of the forest in 10 mintues. We are going to chase those villains and teach them a lesson. Bring a pack, for we may be gone for several days. Some will have to stay behind to guard the village in case others attack. But we must rid our province of this danger!"

The balding mayor stepped down from his makeshift platform, sighing. As the leader of the village, he had to do what was best for everyone, and right now that was eliminating the threat to their safety. He just didn't know, though, if they had enough fighters left after the attack. The Bulbins were stupid, but when there was so many of them…people died. Folks who wanted revenge but knew nothing about fighting might try to come, and they would get killed. That worried Bek.

Dennis looked at his daughter. He saw how she lit up when the mayor called for fighters. He knew she wanted revenge for the death of her mother, as did he. But he didn't want her to go, even if she could fight, because he wanted her safe. The night Eva was born, Dennis had a dream in which Eva had become a young women, such as she was now, and had left the village…and never returned. That dream had haunted her father since that night, and he did everything he could to keep her from growing up, to keep his vision untrue. But now, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep Eva safe, but if she wanted to go, she would go, regardless of what he wanted. Why did Elaine have to die? If she was here, Eva wouldn't want to go on a mad chase after those…those creatures. She would want to keep her mother safe. And Dennis knew that if he let Eva go, and she got killed, he would never forgive himself. Yet, if he didn't let her go….oh he kept thinking the same thing over and over. Why couldn't he just stop thinking?

"Father, are you alright?"

Eva's violet eyes glinted in the half-light of the time before the sunrise. She looked so brave, his little fighter, almost formidable with the light of grief-inflicted revenge in her eyes.

"Father, I have to go. I must. You know that, don't you?

" I do know that Eva," Dennis said, realizing as he said it that he did, "I can't stop you…I wish I could. Oh Eva, don't make me lose you too."

"Don't let me lose you either. You will fight with me, won't you?"

"Of course. As surely as you must go, so must I. Your mother was my light. I have to avenge her."

Together, they walked toward the edge of the forest where a crowd was already gathering.

Stares followed Eva and her Father as they neared the group.

"Where do you think you're going, you snob?" yelled the town drunkard, "You act like you own that sword. Ha! You're just a girl!"

"Oh, but she sure can fight!" drawled a young teenage boy with dusty brown hair. The drunkard gaped at him. "I mean, did you see her take down those bulbins after they attacked little Stefan? She's quite good with a blade."

"She can handle herself in a fight. Otherwise, I wouldn't hhave allowed her to come." Dennis spoke up.

Eva glared at him. As if she'd let her_ father_ stop her! He glanced sideways at her, warning her to keep quiet. How did he know she was going to lecture him? But she kept quiet, realizing that if she said anything irksome, she might not bw allowed to go.

Bek called over the rising murmur of the crowd, "Well, I don't approve, but we don't have the time to debate this. I can't stop any of you. She may come if she wishes to risk her life."

"I know the risks, and I am going." declared Eva.

"Well well, so the little girl can talk." slurred the inebriate.

"Of course I can speak, you brute. I was simply waiting for you men to finish debating."

Most of the group, including Bek, looked abashed at this.

"Oh, so I'm a brute, am I?" He laughed, spraying his drink from his mouth as he chortled. The men around him stepped back, looking slightly repulsed, "Shall the brute teach the little lady some manners?"

"I would like to see you try!" spat Eva condescendingly.

Dennis pulled his daughter aside,"Eva. We don't have to deal with this-just let it go. He's only a drunkard."

Eva pushed her father away. "No, Father. I'm not gonna sit by and let this drunk talk to me like that! If I were a boy, wouldn't you want me to defend my honor?"

He looked away.

"I knew it. But, Father, you're not going to fight my battles for me. I know you still think of me as a little girl, but it's time you learned that I've grown up, and that you can't protect me forever! Open your eyes to the fact that I am _not_ your little girl anymore.

He sighed. "Do what you must then."

Eva moved to face the alcoholic, but he was gone, dragged away by some of the men who were embarressed at his behavior towards a lady. Rollling her eyes, she turned to the woods and started walking. The rest of the group hurried to follow, not wanting to leave a young girl defensless, despite her brave talk. Together, they marched towards their fight.

In the spring of the Light Spirit Lanayru, a twili was dying. The light spirit hovered nearby, unable to help without doing further injury. Unless...there was one thing...

"Oh brave princess, aid to the hero..."

Midna opened her eyes and stared at the spirit. "Can you..."

"There is but one way I can help you O princess..."

"...How?..."

"I can send you to the village of the youth's orgin"

"Ordon? But.." Midna was breathing hard with the effort of speaking, "Zelda...I must go to her..."

"In Ordon, one will find you who can take you to Zelda. I cannot. But I can warp you to my sibling there."

"Thank you..."

_And there y'are...I have no more fantastic authorly remarks pour toi...so you have time to reveiw! Yaaaaaaaay!_


End file.
